The present disclosure relates to a sheet processing device that performs stapling processing on a bundle of sheets, and an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, there is a sheet processing device that performs stapling processing on a bundle of sheets. The conventional sheet processing device performs a process of cutting excess parts of staples as one process in the stapling processing. The cut excess parts of staples are stored in a container.
In addition, the conventional sheet processing device counts the number of performing times of the stapling processing so as to detect that the container is full when the count value exceeds a predetermined value. Further, the conventional sheet processing device displays a warning message when the container becomes full.